OMG! I have two mommy
by LynKim
Summary: V yang tiba-tiba tau kalau appanya ternyata punya 2 istri... Ya sudahlah! gak pandai bikin summary .. Daebaek/V/Hoseok/Youngjae/GS/1S


**Hola readerdeul.. hehehehe... how are you? Dapat wangsit tiba-tiba untuk ide cerita ff ini.. hehehhe**

**Mian kalau aneh.. Tolong di maklumi apabila ada typo sana-sini...**

**HAPPY READING ! ^^**

**Title : OMG! I have two mommy...**

**Author : Lynda Kim**

**Cast : DaeBaekTae,dll.**

**Genre : Molla ````**

**Rate : M**

**Lenght : 1S**

**V POV  
**

"V-ah... Tunggu!"

Suara ini? Kumohon jangan lagi. Apakah aku harus lari? Aku semakin mempercepat jalanku pura-pura menulikan pendengaranku.

"Yak! V,tunggu aku!" kudenfar teriakannya lagi,semakin dekat saja suaranya. Maka,aku juga semakin cepat menggerakkan kakiku.

_'huweeee... eomma ... help me!_' teriakku dalam hati.

Grep... Kurasakan tanganku sudah di tarik seseorang. Tamatlah riwayatmu sekarang Jung Taehyung. T.T

"Yak! Aku memanggilmu dari tadi V. Kenapa kau berjalan cepat sekali." ujarnya dengan suaranya yang buat manja. Cih!

"V,kenapa kau diam?" tanyanya lagi. Aku cukup malas untuk menanggapinya. "kau terpesona pada kecantikabku?"

Heh? WTH... Aku? Terpesona. Mimpi saja kau Choi Junhong.

"cih! Maaf saja." ketusku.

"hehehe... Kau tidak cantik lagi kalau ketus seperti itu." ujarnya. Aishh! yeoja ini. Ingin kusumpal mulutnya.

"cepat katakan nona Choi,kenapa kau menghalangi jalan pulangku?" tanyaku.

Kulihat dia membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan bungkusan berwarna pink. Jangan bilang lagi? Aku sudah bosan. Lihat saja feelingku pasti benar!

"tolong berikan pada Hoseok oppa." ujarnya,sambil menyodorkan bingkisan itu padaku. Bingo! Aku benar. Aku menatap tak suka padanya. "ayolah V kumohon! Sekali ini saja." mohonnya,aku memutar bola mataku malas.

"Heh! Kau selalu mengatakan itu setiap hari nona." ujarku malas.

"ayolah V,aku janji akan mentrakrirmu es krim besok. Bagaimana?"

Es Krim? Aku mengerutkan keningku.

"3 cup jumbo?"

Aku semakin mengerutkan keningku.

"kau bebas memilih rasa apa saja V."

Aku memejamkan mataku.

"bagaimana?"

"Heh! Call." ujarku dan menyambar paperbag pink yang dia sodorkan padaku.

"yaiiii... Kau memang calon adik ipar yang baik. Hmmm... Aku semakin gemas padamu..." ujarnya sambil mencubit pipiku.

"akhhh... " erangku kesakitan karena pipiku di cubit gemas. Aku segera menghempaskan tangannya dari pipiku. Dan menatapnya tajam.

"aku pegang janjimu,Zelo." ujarku lalu berbalik meninggalkannya.

"tentu saja,V-ah. Hihihihi."

Aku berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. "enak saja. Yeoja centil itu selalu memanfaatkanku. Jinjja. Menjadi dongsaeng seorang Jung Hoseok sungguh menyebalkan. Apalagi yeoja centil itu tau kelenahanku." gerutuku. "heh! Andaisaja appa mau menurutiku untuk memasukkanku ke Annyang High School ini pasti tidak akan terjadi. Sial." aku terus menggerutu.

Setelah sampai di luar gerbang aku menoleh ke kiri dan melihat audy putih terparkir disana. Masih dengan mood yang buruk dan wajah tertekuk,aku menghampiri mobil itu.

Klek...

Setelah membuka pintunya,aku langsung masuk dan melempar paperbag pink ke penumpang yang ada di jok depan di samping pengemudi.

"apa ini?" tanyanya.

Aku memutar bola mataku. "dari penggemarmu,oppaku tersayang." jawabku ketus.

Yah! Yang duduk di jok depan adalah Jung Hoseok. Oppaku yang tampan,yang menjadi incaran para gadis di sekolah. Terutama yeoja yang memberikan paperbag itu tadi,Choi Junhong atau biasa di panggil Zelo. Cih!

"wah! Penggemarmu Seokkie?" tanya seseorang di balik kursi kemudi. Aku memutar bola mataku lagi.

"molla eomma." jawab Seokkie oppa.  
"hihihihi..." eomma terkikik. "kenapa kau menekuk wajahmu seperti itu TaeTae sayang?"

"Heh! Menyebalkan,semua yeoja yang mengincar oppa jadi menyerangku sekarang." jawaku ketus.

"hahaha... Oppamu memang keren." ucap eomma,aku memutar bola mataku lagi. "kita mampir ke kantor appa dulu. Eomma ada perlu dengan appa kalian." lanjut eomma.

"Ne ~" aku dan Seokkie oppa menjawab bersama. Dan eomma segera berbalik menghadap kedepan,memakai kacamata hitamnya dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

Baiklah aku akan memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu. Namaku Jung Taehyung biasa di panggil V oleh orang sekitarku dan di panggil TaeTae hanya oleh eomma. Dan yeoja cantik yang meski di usianya yang mendekati kepala empat tapi tetap terlihat seperti yeoja umur 20an yang sedang mengemudi adalah eommaku,Jung Baekhyun. Dulu namanya Byun Baekhyun tapi setelah menikah dengan appa marganya berubah. Dan yang ada di jok depan itu adalah oppaku,Jung Hoseok. Flower Boy di sekolah tapi juga Bad Boy. Oppa sangat tampqn sehingga banyak yeoja yang mengejarnya,seperti Zelo tadi. Dan sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu appaku,Jung Daehyun. Appaku keren dan tampan tidak jauh beda seperti Seokkie oppa.

Setelah sampai di Jung Group kami langsung naik ke lantai 24 dimana ruangan appa berada.

"apakah presdir ada di dalam sekretaris Han?" tanya eomma pada wanita yang merupakan sekretaris appa.

"nde nyonya,pak presdir ada di dalam. Tapi beliau sedang ada tamu." jawabnya.

"oh.. Baiklah aku akan menunggu." ujar eomma.

Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku menuju sofa di suduk ruangan ini menyusuk Seokkie oppa yang sudah lebih dulu mendudukkan dirinya. Dan sekarang sedang sibuk dengan layar ponselnya. Aku juga segera mengeluarkan ponselku dan berselancar ke dunia maya.

Setelah +/- 30 menit...

"Haisss! Siapa sebenarnya tamu appamu itu anak-anak? Ini sudah lebih dari 30menit. Jinjja!" gerutu eomma. Aku dan Seokkie oppa langsung menatap eomma.

Setelah menggerutu eomma menghampiri meja sekretaris Han lagi. Aku hanya mengamati eomma.

"jadi,siapa tamu Daehyun sekretaris Han?" eomma bertanya dengan nada yang terdengar kesal. Kalau eomma sudah memanggil appa hanya dengan namanya saja berarti eomma benar-benar kesal.

"itu..." aku melihat raut muka ragu di wajah sekretaris Han.

"cepat katakan!" tuntut eomma.

"hmmm... Tamunya adala... Nyonya!" pekik sekretaris Han saat eomma sudah berbalik dan membuka pintu ruangan appa.

klek...

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?" teriak eomma. Membuat aku dan Seokkie oppa terkaget. Sokkie oppa sampai menjatuhkan ponselnya. Aku segera berdiri dan berlari masuk keruangan appa.

"eomma kenapa berte... riak."

Apa yang aku lihat di hadapanku sekarang membuatku mematung. Aku merasa tubuhku sekarang kaku,tak bisa di gerakkan.

Yang aku lihat sekarang adalah appa dengan seorang yeoja yang mungkin seusia dengan eomma yang sedang berusaha mengancingkan kemejanya yang terbuka dengan tatanan rambut yang berantakan dan appa yang berdiri disampingnya menatap syock kearahku dan eomma.

"ada apa..." kudengar suara Seokkie oppa tapi dia juga menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"B... Baekkie... Seokkie... V..." gumam appa.

Eomma berjalan kearah appa,dan...

PLAK...

Aku membelalakan mataku,eomma menampar wanita itu. Bukannya menampar appa.

"dasar kau yeoja sial. Beraninya kau menggangu suamiku hah! Dasar." eomma menjambak rambut wanita itu.

"kyaaa... Sakit..." balas wanita itu berteriak.

"kau masih berani mengganggu Daehyun! Dasar yeoja murahan."

"akhh... Aku tidak menganggu suamimu... Memang... akkhhh..."

"apa? Kau mau bilang apa ha?" teriak eomma kembali menjambak rambut wanita itu.

Eomma dan wanita itu tetap saling jambak dan saling memaki satu sama lain. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"rasakan Kau Baekhyun... akhhh."

"akhhh... appo..."

Sekarang wanita itu menjambak rambut eomma. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"Seokkie... Bawa adikmu keluar dari sini." perintah appa.

Ha! Andwe...

"kajja V kita keluar." ajak Seokkie oppa dengan nada santai.

"andwee... Aku ingin membantu eomma." kataku. Saat aku akan melangkah Seokkie oppa sudah menarikku untuk segera keluar dari ruangan appa.

"kenapa oppa mengajakku keluar? Aku ingin membantu eomma." teriakku. Dan berusaha memberontak dari cengkeraman Seokkie oppa.

"percuma. Kau malah akan cedera nanti. Lebih baik kita tunggu. Biarkan appa saja yang memisahkan mereka." ujar Seokkie oppa kembali dengan nada santai.

Aku menatap cengo kearah oppa yang tetap menunjukkan raut santainya. Aku heran!

"tenanglah! Kka.. Kita duduk." Seokkie oppa menarikku duduk di sofa. Aku menatap pintu ruangan appa yang tertutup dan terlihat tenang. Apakah benar semua baik-baik saja?

"oppa... Apa oppa tidak khawatir pada eomma?" tanyaku dengan nada cemas.

"tenang saja,ini sudah biasa."

"maksud oppa?" aku memincingkan mataku. Oppa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponselnya kearahku.

"tenang saja,semua akan baik-baik saja. Eomma dan Yongjae eomma memang begitu kalau bertemu." ujar Seokkie oppa.

Eomma? Youngjae eomma?

"kau bingung? Ah! Aku lupa kau belum tau adikku yang cantik." ujar oppa sambil menepuk dahinya. "ekhem... Sekretaris Han!"

Merasa di panggil sekretaris Han mengalihkan pandangannya dari komputer kearahku dan oppa. Ha? Ada keributan di ruangan appa tampaknya sekretaris Han sama seperti oppa,tenang-tenang saja. Aku heran sekali lagi !

"ye tuan muda?"

"hmm... Menurutmu apakah aku harus menceritakannya pada V?" tanya Seokkie oppa pada sekretaris Han. Sekretaris Han tampak menurunkan kacamatanya dan sedikit tersenyum.

"jika menurut anda itu yang terbaik. Silahkan!" ujar sekretaris Han,kembali menatap ke arah komputernya.

"baiklah."

Oppa menatapku dengan tatapan serius. Aku menjadi takut.

Puk..

Seokkie oppa memegang bahuku. "kau harus bisa menerima semuanya V."

"cepat katakan oppa,jangan bertele-tele." ujarku ketus. Meski aku takut tapi kalau bertele-tele seperti itu aku juga sebal.

"baiklah! Yeoja yang berkelahi dengan eomma tadi adalah..." oppa menghentikan ucapannya. Aku menatap matanya dengan pandangan menuntut untuk meneruskan kalimatnya.

"adalah?"

"yeoja itu adalah... istri kedua appa."

Singgg ~~~

Istri?

Kedua?

Appa?

"WHAT?" teriakku.

"bisakah kau tidak berteriak?" ujar oppa.

Grep...

Aku mencengkeram kerah kemeja oppa,aku seperti preman sekarang meski aku yeoja.

"apa maksudnya istri kedua appa,oppa?" desisku.

"Yak! Lepaskan!" koor oppa sambil melepaskan tanganku dari kemejanya. "kau seperti preman,anak manis."

"jelaskan?" desisku. Aku kaget bahkan syock,saat Seokkie bilang yeoja itu adalah istri kedua appa. Atau maksudnya,apakah istri simpanan appa?

"Heh! Tempramenmu memang sama seperti eomma."

"Baiklah ... Baiklah... Aku akan menjelaskan. Tidak usahmelotot seperti itu." ujar Seokkie oppa.

"ekhem... Yoo Youngjae adalah istri kedua appa. Appa menikah dengan Youngjae eomma 7 tahun yang lalu. Youngjae eomma adalah cinta pertama appa,tapi karena Youngjae eomma memilih untuk melanjutkan studynya di Australia,dia dan appa putus saat kelulusan SMA. Kau taukan kalau appa kita itu adalah seorang playboy saat di perguruan tinggi?" Aku menganggukan kepalaku. "tapi setelah lulus akhirnya appa menikah dengan eomma kita karena perjodohan. Diawal pernikahan mereka appa tidak mencintai eomma karena masih mencintai Youngjae eomma. Tapi setelah setelah eomma mengandungku,appa mulai mencintai eomma. Dan melupakan cintanya pada Youngjae eomma." Seokkie oppa menghentikan ceritanya.

"2 tahun setelah kau lahir,Youngjae eomma kembali dan cinta untuk Youngjae eomma di hati appa kembali muncul. Padahal appa juga mencintai eomma dan sudah punya kita berdua. Tentu saja eomma sangat marah mengetahui fakta itu. Tapi,appa tetap meminta eomma untuk menyetujui permintaan appa untuk menjadikan Youngjae eomma sebagai istri keduanya. Dan tentu saja eomma menolaknya,tapi karena Youngjae eomma terlanjur hamil anak appa,akhirnya eomma menyetujuinya."

"Lalu?"

"hmmm... Youngjae eomma keguguran beberapa bulan setelah menikah dengan appa karena terpeleset di tangga di rumahnya. Dan karena kejadian itu Youngjae eomma tidak bisa punya anak lagi."

Sedikit menyedihkan ceritanya,tapi...

"eomma tetaplah eomma. Eomma tetap tidak menyukai Youngjae eomma. Dan menyuruh appa menceraikan Yeongjae eomma. Tapi appa tidak bisa melakukan permintaan eomma. Sehingga.. Yahh! Seperti tadi kalau mereka bertemu."

Aku terdiam. Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana? Merasa kasihan atau benci? Aku kasihan karena dia tidak bisa punya anak lagi,jadi wajar kalau dia tetap menginginkan appa. Aku benci padanya karena sudah membuat appa menduakan eomma. Aishhh!

"kenapa hanya aku yang tidak tau masalah ini oppa?" tanyaku.

"karena kami semua menyayangimu." jawabnya. Aku menatap Seokkie oppa dengan tatapan bingung.

"Hehh! Kau masih sangat kecil untuk mengerti V,dan otakmu itu adalah otak sifut yang akan lama berfikir untuk mencerna suatu kejadia."

"YAK! Aku tidak lam..."

Ceklek...

Sontak kami langsung menatap kearah pintu yang terbuka. Dan keluarlah wanita itu. Dan otomatis aku memasang wajah tidak suka. Tapi wanita itu sudah rapi. Dan dia menatap kearahku dan Seokkie oppa. Dan mendekat ke kami.

"hay Seokkie. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya. Suaranya terdengar mirip dengan suara eomma. "ah! Kau pasti Taehyungie. Aigoo! Imut sekali. Aku jadi gemas!" ujarnya padaku dan mencubit pipiku.

"akhhh..." erangku sakit.

"ah! Mian,kau sangat menggemaskan. Kau lebih imut pada yang di foto yang d tunjukan Seokkie." jelasnya dan mengelus pipiku.

"Jae eomma hentikan. Nanti pipi V merah." ujar Seokkie oppa.

"tapi Taehyungie sangat menggemaskan." wanita ini mencubit pipiku lagi.

"awww..."

"Yak! Setelah kau menggodak suamiku,kau menggoda anakku,ha?" teriak eomma yang baru keluar dari ruangan appa. Bersama appa tentunya.

"aku hanya gemas pada anak Daehyun." jawab wanita ini dengan nada ketus.

"dimana otakmu yeoja jalang? Anak Daehyun berarti anakku juga." ujar eomma dengan intonasi naik satu oktaf. Wanita di hadapanku ini memutar bola matanya. Dan menatapku dengan pandangan memelas,dan mengelus pipiku lagi.

"Taehyungie,aku sungguh menyayangkan karena kau lahir dari rahim wanita iblis seperti Baekhyun."

"Yak! Apa yang kau katakan pada anakku yeoja jalabg?"

"HENTIKAN!" teriak appa. "Hoseokkie,Taehyungie ayo kalian berdua iku appa. Kita pulang! Appa tidak peduli lagi pada eomma-eomma kalian. Biarlah eomma kalian melakukan apapun sesuka mereka berdua. Kkaja!" ujar appa.

"YAK!" teriak eomma dan Youngjae eomma. Upss! Tapi memanggilnya eomma juga tidak apa-apa. Sepertinya wanita ini wanita yang baik. Molla !

"kau mau meninggalkanku dengan yeoja jalang perebut suami orang ini Dae?!" tanya eomma pada appa.

"aku tega juga meninggalkan aku dengan yeoja sialan ini,oppa?"

"aku tidak peduli." ujar appa. "kajja V,Seokkie. Kita pulang."

"kajja V." oppa menarik tanganku dan aku langsung mengikutinya.

"YAK! JUNG DAEHYUN KEMBALI KAU." teriak eomma dan Youngjae eomma bersama. Tapi appa tetap berjalan ke depan tanpa menghiraukan terikan kedua istrinya.

"ini gara-gara kau Baek."

"kau menyalahkanku? Kau yang seharusnya di salahkan?"

"wae?"

"harusnya kau tetap di Busan."

Mereka masih saling berteriak. Dan aku baru tidak mendengar teeiakan mereka saat lift sudan tertutup.

Aku bingung! Tapi aku merasa nyaman-nyaman saja setelah mengetahui kenyataan appaku punya dua istri.

"kenapa kau tersenyun-senyum seperti itu V?" tanya appa.

"anniyo..."

"maafkan appa,karena sudah mengecewakanmu!" ujar appa.

"annio.. Appa tidak perlu meminta maaf." jawabku. Kemudian appa memelukku.

Semoga sekeetaris Han bisa melerai eomma dan Youngjae eomma. Hihihihi! Eomma fighting! 

**END**

**Gomawo for read... keep RCL ^^**


End file.
